the battle determines the future
by Aphroditechipmunk
Summary: spanna had enough of byakuran stealing shoich away from him. this has to end with a battle. a yaoi pairing of spannaXbyakuran


A/N: First thing is first, all credit go to their respective owners. By this I mean Reborn does not belong to me, which we all know. Secondly, this idea was brought to me by a Facebook friend, a conversation which led from one thing to another. I made some slight changes, updated the stories and made it longer

Thank you for reading this, I truly appreciate it.

All comments both the positive and the negative are all taken into consideration

Sit back, enjoy and relax.

Day one

Spanna walked across the hall in search for his engineering buddy Shoichi to show him his latest creation, new and improved Moska. After searching for a while, he finally saw a figure in the distance which turned out to be Shoichi. An oranged head with headphones dangling around his neck was walking towards his direction.

"Shoichi!" Spanna waved as he ran towards him.

"Ah Spanna! What may I assist you with?" he replied, happily to rejoiced with his college friend. Spanna was about to show him the blue print when a pair of hand grabbed shoich from behind. "SHO-CHAN!" cried Byakuran delightfully. "Just the person I wanted" he grabbed shoichi by the collar and dragged him away. This irritated Spanna, "Hey I was talking to him first!" he yelled

Byakuran spun round and sheepishly smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, you won't mind me taking him away for a moment now would you?"

Spanna did not bother to reply, _He's not sorry at all, _he thought.

Day two

"hey Sho-"

Before Shochi had time to respond, one of the doors swung open and had already pulled the innocent victim away. "Sorry, I need him for a sec." The voice clearly belonged to Byakuran but Spanna said nothing, instead he helplessly watched his friend disappear behind the doors.

A week later!

Spanna could not take it anymore, "This has to end!" He thought loudly in his head. Without future ado he marched to Byakuran's room and slammed the doors wide open. Byakuran was seated on his chair munching on his giant sundae fudge. "Yes?" he asked as he licked the remains of the icing on his cheek.

"I demand a battle!" Spanna sprouted.

"A battle?" Byakuran was amused by the idea.

"A battle to end this whole 'you're not having Shoich' once and for all!" Byakuran gave Spanna his upmost attention. Staring straight at the person who stood in front of him, he sheepishly smiled. "How do you suggest we hold this 'battle'?" Spanna paused for a moment and backed up, he didn't think thoroughly about the details. Byakuran became charmed by Spanna's speechless face.

"Oh you really haven't thought this through, haven't you?"

Spanna's cheeks turned to a slight reddish colour but he tried his best to mask it, all the while Byakran studied Spanna's reactions as though he was conducting an experiment for personal reasons. All of this stirred his anxiousness and curiosity of what other faces Spanna was capable of.

"A battle of abilities, intelligence and wits!" Spanna said finally after a long process of thinking.

"Oh, sure but what's in it for the winner?" Byakuran said, pretending as though he was just gradually showing interest.

"If I win I will speak to Shoichi wherever and whenever I want without interruption!"

"Ho ho! But if were to win then you must fulfil my hypotenuse!"

"DEAL!" Spanna bellowed, ended the conversation and began marching towards the doors that headed back to his work place. Unaware of the inevitable danger he got himself in to. Whistling a victorious tone he set of, making preparations for the tournament.

After the battle (three hours later)

"My, my, looks like I've won." Smiled Byakuran as he steadily walked towards the man who lay helplessly in front of him.

"Damn it!" Muttered spanna. Tightening his fist into the palm of his hand, he slammed it hard onto the cold concrete floor. The battle was over within 3 minutes and Spanna was baffled by the fact that he was unable to full understand how his flawless plan failed him. His newest and improved creation, the Moska 3000 is now noting but useless junk that lay scattered in pieces and on fire. Despite the devastation and the loss he felt, what really hit his nerve spot was that Byakuran did not break a single sweat.

When Byakuran had finally reached Spanna, he crouched down in front of him, gently placed his hands on spanna's face to pull it close so that his ears was near to his lips. Byakuran whispered in a deep lustful voice, "I'm sure you can keep your end of the deal. Which If I were to recall is that you must fulfil my hypotenuse?"

Spanna felt his blood rush to his head. He dreaded this moment. If only he can turn the hands of time back, then maybe he would be able to stop his stubborn past from making the deal in the first place, perhaps then he would not be in this chaos and prevented himself from being humiliating in front of the very man that he loathed. No matter how hard he wished the present still remained unchanged.

"What kind of fucking hypotenuse do you have in that fucked up brain of yours?" Spanna muttered harshly under his breath loud enough so for the other person could hear. Byakuran returned it with an childish chuckle . "Oh, nothing special" he shrugged slyly. "I just always wanted to be the uke, to experience what it was like to be helpless young man in the arms of a fierce man and a sturdy body" Byakuran let out a quiet moan, "Ahh, just imagining it alone make me feel excited." He looked at Spanna with a seductive look. "And that someone is... you" he mouthed. Slowly, Byakuran placed his whole body on the cold as though it was delicate, "won't you make me feel good sweet cheeks?" 

Spanna felt a weird sensation crawling along his spine, a feeling he had never felt. "Byakuran sure pulls cute faces," he thought. He placed his body on top of Byakuran but didn't know what to do next but after that Spanna was clueless and unable to decide what to do next. Should he kiss him first, or strip him?

Byakuran enjoyed every naive reaction Spanna gave, watching him as his face became more and more confused. Byakuran couldn't conceal his excitement; he grabbed Spanna by the collar and pulled him close to give him a kiss. As their lips met, Byakuran used his tongue to enter Spanna's mouth, their tongue clashed and swirled around each other. Each brush meant that their wet lips were pressed harder together. Spanna was the first to break free to pant for air, Byakuran leered and used this opportunity to placed his hands on he's victims manhood, stroking it while it became hard.

"Wow, to become this hard just from kissing and a stoke from down here proves how virgin you are."

"Shut up!" Spanna barked back as he began to unbutton Byakuran's shirt. "Play the uke's role and keep quite. Leave the teasing to the seme!"

"Seme you say?" Byakuran responded, this time he stroked it faster, Spanna's hands started to tremble from the sensitive buzz that rushed throughout his whole body, making him blush and unable to finish off the buttons.

"Bya...ya...kuran...please...stt...too...opp" Spanna spoke in a soft voice. Byakuran was drawn to it and craved to hear more of that loveable pure voice. Gripping Spanna by the shoulders, moved his other hand down south and unzipped his trousers.

"BYAKURAN!" Spanna protested but he was too embarrassed to do anything.

"Why don't you give me more of that cute voice?" he said, sliding his hands into Spanna's shirt, caressing his perky nipples whilst Spanna's face turned red and he could not make his eyes meet his sadist rapist. Byakuran noticed this so he teasingly pinched the nipples harder, flicking the pointing hard thing with his fingers playfully. Spanna face glowed even more and moaned louder, his neglected manhood was squirming for attention.

"ahh, ahhh! Byakuran, please don't.." Spanna managed to say from those unsteady, shaky lips.

"Don't" he questioned, "Are you saying that you don't want it?" he joked gently biting his victim's ears, then sucking the place that was bitten.

"No, I don't , i-i-I.. Please touch me more" flushed Spanna "Touched me here." A single tear rolled down from his eyes as he pointed own to his aroused piston. Byakuran felt adrenalin rush through his body, a fixed sensation that made him want to continue violating him, corrupting his mind and his body both emotionally and mentally, to a point where his prey cannot get those cold eyes out of his mind and he was the one he thought of both day and night. Spanna's face, which was desperately enduring his advances, looked so precious and embarrassed. Byakuran couldn't stop, he had never been this thrilled or amused before, watching Spanna become sensitive, saliva drooling down his mouth, using his hands cover his scarlet cheeks all the same was moaning shamelessly with pleasure. Also witnessing his muscles twitch with desire turned him on.

Byakuran continued to convey his violent love to the uke (who was now Spanna) sucking and squeezing his nipples, tracing his tongue around the whole body and placing love bites to mark his territory. His fingers busily worked on preparing his bum hole from what is about to enter. Sliding one finger after the other, his left fingers whirl around Spanna's mouth, muffling his sounds. When he removed it, it was draped in saliva, "He's prepared" Byakuran assumed. He smoothly inserted his penis while holding him in his arms. Byakuran kept thrusting his violent piston deep inside his prey as Spanna's hot anus squeezed and melted around him.

"Byakuran! Byakuran!I cannot take it anymore!"

"hush Now!" he whispered, "I've nearly reached my climax"

"I'm gonna-"

At that moment both of them ejaculate together, their hot semen squirted everywhere. Byakuran fell beside Spanna and both were gasping for air. Spanna turned to face him. "Idiot! I thought you said you wanted me to be the seme!?"

Byakuran smirked "I guess I was too excited and wanted to see you pull more of those cute faces!" he said before sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
